


Two Embarrassing Requests

by PandoraAbyss



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gon is oblivious, Killua is a dork, M/M, Obvious Crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraAbyss/pseuds/PandoraAbyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Killua's crush is killing him and Gon has some...interesting requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Embarrassing Requests

When the first “request” happened, Gon and Killua were sitting next to each other, staring into the water of a river. They had found the forest they were currently in just a day ago, and decided it would be a nice few day’s long adventure. Well, more like _Gon_ decided it would be. Killua was firmly against the idea…until Gon had given him his usual puppy-dog eyes. That was one thing the assassin was quickly learning that he couldn’t fight against. How was he supposed to? He was just so _cute_ every time his lips formed a pout and his eyes would get so big…

Killua knew he was spoiling his best friend – sadly, _only_ a friend – completely and utterly rotten by following so many of his requests. Though it wasn’t as if Gon made… _many_ requests like this. Besides, the dark haired male deserved to be a little spoiled, even if it’s by his friend.

Anyway, they sat next to each other, enjoying the silence of the woods. There was absolutely nothing to worry about at the moment. All they had to do was sit there and enjoy each other’s company. Killua tried not to think about the fact that there was a very perfect opportunity to hold Gon’s hand.

“Hey, Killua?” Gon suddenly said, looking over at his best friend.

“Yeah?” He turned, almost dreading what Gon would say next. He was all too familiar of that curious look, which normally led to embarrassing questions.

“Can we hold hands?”

It took a second for it to process, but Killua’s whole face went red as he realized what the other male was requesting of him.  “Wh-What…?!”

“Please?! It’ll only be for a little bit!” He put his hands together in a pleading motion. “I really want to hold hands with Killua! Please?”

“Oh…fine.” He held out his hand, and Gon giddily intertwined it with his own tanned one. The colors contrasted so differently with each other, it fascinated both of them. Killua found that Gon’s hand was very warm against his own, though it wasn’t soft like he imagined it would be. In fact, it was actually fairly rough, which actually made sense considering how he was practically raised in the woods. Still, it was pleasant, far more than the white haired boy was willing to admit.

Gon, on the other hand, had turned back to the water, seeming much happier than before, which warmed his heart. He was far too honest and innocent for Killua’s heart, it was amazing the other hadn’t figured out about his feelings yet.

But, to his horror, he found his hand was starting to get sweaty. To the point where it was embarrassing. So, before he hoped Gon had realized it, he pulled away his hand, his face burning red.

“Killua?” Gon turned to him, confusion in his expression before it became a mischievous, knowing smile. “Killua…”

“Wh-What?” He sputtered, his face felt so hot, it was as if it would explode.

Gon hummed and shook his head. “Nothing.” He showed no signs of being disappointed that the assassin had broken their hand holding so quickly, though Killua still felt a bit bad. It was obvious Gon was very excited to do something as innocent as holding is hand…and he had no romantic implications behind it. It was this stupid _crush_ that was getting in the way.

So, with his face still hot, he looked over at him. “Uh…Gon?”

“Yes Killua?”

“I-If…you want to hold my hand again…y-you c-c-can…” He stuttered, his face felt too hot and his heart was going a million miles per hour.

Gon hummed before he shook his head. “Nope! Killua is too embarrassed.”

Killua groaned and covered his face with his hands, while Gon laughed right next to him. That boy would be the end of him, he was sure of it.

 

The second request, it was late at night, and there was nothing really planned for the next day, surprisingly enough. They were staying in a hotel in town for the night, and Gon was lying in bed, while Killua found himself sitting in front of the television, waiting for commercials to end. By then, all the “adult” shows were on, and he was watching in strange fascination. He only watched these when he was sure Gon was asleep, he wasn’t sure how the other boy would react to those types of shows.

“Killua?” Gon, who sounded completely awake, climbed from his bed and plopped himself right next to him.

“G-Gon! I thought you were asleep…”

He shook his head. “Nope. What are you watching?”

“Er…” He looked to the screen, suddenly feeling horribly embarrassed as the two adults on the screen kissed passionately. “…nothing much.” He tried not to think about how close Gon was, or how much he wanted to try that kiss with the boy right next to him. He glanced over at Gon, and felt the familiar dread as he practically saw stars in Gon’s eyes, matched with his infamous curiosity.

“Hey, Killua, can we try something?”

“Er…what?”

He turned to him, smiling. “I want to kiss you.”

Killua stared at him, it felt like forever until he blurted out, “ _What_?!”

“Please?” Gon scooted closer. “Just once!” His puppy dog eyes were back, and Killua nearly groaned out loud.

“F-Fine…”

“Yay! So just…close your eyes.”

The white haired boy immediately shut them, feeling tense as he could hear and sense Gon leaning in closer. He felt his breath first, before his lips were on his.

They weren’t exactly _soft_ , he never expected them to be. They were slightly chapped, and the kiss itself was clumsy. But still, he found himself kissing back, his heartrate picking up once again. It didn’t feel overly special, though somehow it felt _right_. He couldn’t explain it, but even though there weren’t the “sparks” or whatever, it still felt like it was just…him and Gon. Like it was supposed to be.

The kiss didn’t last long. Gon pulled away before Killua was ready, and he had to stop himself from pulling his friend – he had to remind himself that they were _only_ friends – back into another kiss.

He opened his eyes slowly, and was surprised to see in the dim light that Gon was flushed as well. He was giving him a small smile that made his heart skip a beat. “…I really liked that.”

“Sh-Shut up, that’s embarrassing.” He grumbled, looking away from his _friend_ as he snickered before climbing back into bed.

“Night Killua.” Gon muttered, and Killua didn’t answer.

It didn’t take long for his breathing to even out. Once it did, Killua touched his lips with his fingers, his face felt hot and he sighed softly.

“…I really liked it too.”


End file.
